Snowing in Summer
by RedIcicle
Summary: Hi there, loyal readers! Chapter 4 is up! Anna deals with the guilt of pushing Elsa to exhaustion, and seems hell-bent on waking her from her slumber despite the doctor's orders... Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Frozen and all of its characters, though I'm thinking of talking them into loaning Elsa to me for a bit. Took the line "A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early." from Princess Diaries, because I loved it so. :)

* * *

**Description:** The sisters are running late for Elsa's public demonstration of her magic. Anna peeks through the keyhole to see what's keeping her sister. Hint: It's a good thing they don't make keyholes that size anymore. The first of a probable series of one-shots.

* * *

**Snowing in Summer**

* * *

"Elsa, hurry up!"

"I'll be out in a minute, Anna."

"That's what you said five minutes ago!"

"Has it been that long?"

Anna's jaw dropped open in disbelief at her sister's casual dismissal of the time. "Elsa! You get out here before we're really late!"

"A queen is never late, Anna. Everyone else is–"

"–simply early." The princess finished in a sing-song fashion. It was a much repeated joke between the two siblings.

"I'm coming in!"

"Don't you dare, Anna!"

Anna pouted, placing her hands to her hips in frustration.

_Ugh, what's taking you so long?_

Without even thinking, the girl dropped to her knees and peered through the ornate keyhole like she used to as a child.

She caught a glimpse of the familiar fair figure at the far end of the room. The princess screwed her face as she squinted for a more focused view.

It was just as she had guessed. Elsa was _still_ in her nightgown.

_Oh, for crying out loud–_

Anna froze.

Slender fingers undid the first few buttons of the silky blue nightgown. The fabric relaxed and drooped against a fine collarbone, sinking slightly into the forbidden cleavage below. The princess's heart skipped as those fingers worked their way to the lower buttons…

The flimsy nightgown parted even further, sliding dangerously close to the edge of the queen's bare, alabaster shoulders.

The queen sighed, her shoulders heaved.

Anna sucked in a deep, shuddering breath.

It fell.

The soft fabric cascaded down the queen's shoulders at last, revealing soft, creamy flesh. Anna's lowering gaze burned in intensity as she traced the smooth swells of the luscious figure before her. She choked when her gaze grazed against the little rising mounds of bright pink.

_Elsa… _

The princess panted jerkily, weak with desire. If she could only reach out and touch…

_Nnnghhh…?!_

A little unintelligible voice in her head screamed for her to turn away, but the princess could not bring herself to stop. She groaned softly and leaned heavily against the door for support.

"Ahem, Princess Anna?"

The strawberry-blonde girl nearly exploded. She sprang to her feet immediately, and started gesticulating wildly to the plump royal steward before her.

"_It's not what you think!_" She spluttered unconvincingly, her face flushing a deep crimson red.

The door suddenly opened, and there stood Elsa, stunningly regal in a sparkling sky-blue gown. She adorned a gleaming silver circlet that caught the gold glint of her crisp bangs, which were artfully brushed back. The circlet was finely engraved with an intricate pattern of snowflakes, the very same that sparkled in her long French weave that flowed down her left shoulder.

"Your Majesty, you look absolutely ravishing!" Kai breathed in admiration, bringing his gloved hands together in an appreciative clap.

Elsa graced him with a pleased smile, but her gaze swiftly searched for the expression on the red-faced girl before her. The queen's luminous sapphire eyes stared intently at Anna, who was looking away determinedly.

"Are you alright, Anna? You look a little flushed..."

"No, I'm fine–_ah!_" Anna flinched as her sister reached out to touch her forehead with the back of her hand.

The latter gasped. "You're burning!"

The shorter girl shook her head vigorously. "I–I'm fine…let's just go…your demonstration, remember?"

"Your Majesty, Princess Anna has a point. I'll summon the royal physician and have him examine her. In the meantime–"

"That won't do, Kai." Queen Elsa interjected firmly. "Besides, you know how I get when I'm nervous."

The royal steward bowed his head. "When you put it that way, my Queen..."

The platinum-blonde beauty reached out her delicate hands to the unsuspecting Anna, and cradled the latter's freckled face lovingly.

"_Elsa_– _what are you_– ?!"

Her sister leaned in–

Teal eyes widened.

–and pressed her soft, sensuous lips against Anna's forehead.

"_Elsa...!_" The princess squeaked, her mouth working furiously.

Elsa gently breathed cool mist against her sister's quivering forehead.

"There, all better now…"

Anna nearly swooned.

"Oh, Elsa…"

The two sisters locked adoring gazes with each other. Elsa began to tease Anna's face lightly with her thumb, somehow compelling the princess to place her trembling hands onto her sister's voluptuous waist.

Kai gulped and tugged at his collar with a gloved finger.

"I-ice…"

"Kai?" The two sisters broke their gaze and turned to look at their royal steward in puzzlement.

"I…I need an i-ice c-cold shower…" He stuttered weakly, before fleeing in desperation.

They turned back to each other.

"Did he say what I _think_ he just said?" Elsa asked incredulously, with a raised brow.

Anna blushed prettily, and shrugged her shoulders.

_Who the hell cares…_

* * *

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Frozen and all of its characters, though I'm thinking of talking them into loaning Elsa to me for a bit.

* * *

**Description:** Anna feels terrible after having peeked at Elsa, and sits by her lonesome at the pier to sort out her feelings - when a certain snowman makes an appearance. The second of a probable series of one-shots.

* * *

**Snowing in Summer - Chapter 2**

* * *

The sky overhead was darkening, punctuated with erratic flashes of lightning. Heavy, grey clouds rolled threateningly low over the turrets of Arendelle. A deep rumble resonated from the heavens.

A certain strawberry-blonde haired princess sat despondently on the edge of the pier as she watched the swelling dark waters break into curling waves from a distance. She sighed softly.

_Soft, creamy flesh…_

"Anna?"

_Soft, creamy, delectable flesh…_

The princess squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her knees into a tight hug. She began rocking back and forth with childlike grace.

_Stopthinkingaboutitstopthinkingaboutitstopthinkingabou–!_

"Psst…Anna!"

Anna's teal eyes blinked open in surprise at the sudden chilly draft by her ear. She turned sharply.

"Oh, Olaf, it's you…" She sighed with relief, settling back in her place.

"I thought you looked sad, sitting here all by yourself…" The animated snowman explained, lumbering its way over to her side – and continued to walk past the edge of the floorboards. "So I – _whoa!_"

"_Olaf!_" She shrieked, grabbing at the snowman and pulling him back strongly, just as a dark wave crashed violently against the wooden posts below and hit the duo with a cold spray of sea before disintegrating into a thick layer of froth.

"Thanks, Anna!" He grinned happily, plopping down onto the moist wooden boards with a thump. "I don't think I know how to swim!"

The princess shook her head, her hand still clutching at her chest. Was it too much to ask that Olaf didn't give her multiple heart attacks in a day? She reached up to push her sopping wet locks out of her freckled face.

"Swimming is the least of your worries, Olaf." She muttered, turning away. "Please…I don't think I'm good company right now..."

Olaf opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. His eyebrows drooped as he noticed the look of misery on his best friend's face. He had never seen her look so sad…not since the time she lay dying by the fire. Saving her sister Elsa – his mistress – was the only thing that had managed to bring back a smile to her face.

Anna felt a sharp pronged stick poke her repeatedly on the back. She smiled, despite herself.

"Oh, Olaf…you know, I could really use a warm hug…"

The snowman gasped, poking his stick arms against his icy cheeks. "But of _course_! Why didn't _I_ think of that before?"

The princess giggled softly, and turned to her right with her arms outstretched – only to find that the midget snowman had disappeared.

She twisted her body around and saw his bulky form waddling in the direction of the castle.

"Wait there Anna! I'll go get Elsa!" He yelled from a distance. "She _loves_ giving you warm hugs!"

Anna choked, and scrambled clumsily to her feet.

"_Noooooooooo! Get back here, Olaf!_"

The princess tore after the blithe snowman, cursing fervently under her breath.

_And how the heck does he even run so fast on those legs?_

Streaks of lightning speared through the black, swirling clouds above.

She looked up in alarm – a moment's distraction – and found herself running face first into a lamp post.

_Darn it! _

"Ughh…" She groaned, toppling backwards and landing hard on the wooden boards in a crumpled heap.

A sharp, loud crack of thunder blasted overhead, startling the princess. She jerked up to a sitting position, and squinted ahead of her. The snowman was gone.

_Darn it, Olaf…_

He was more agile than she thought. She took in deep breaths to calm her fraying nerves, but it was all too much to take.

"_I'm a freak in love with my sister_!" She cried out tragically to the churning skies above.

Strong winds drove down at the dishevelled princess as if to drown out her sudden taboo revelation. The undulating chain of swarthy clouds burst at the seams to send rain pelting down at her and all of Arendelle.

Anna's teal eyes began to tear, and she buried her face in her hands.

"Why does she have to be so _darn beautiful__…_" She whimpered stuffily, hot tears mingling with the cold rain.

Heavy, squelching footfalls approached the wilting girl, unbeknownst to the latter. A large shadow fell across her. Anna's soggy head rose up at last in bewilderment.

And there he stood, towering over her. Solid, dependable Kristoff. Sheltering her from the vicious rain with a large, ridiculous-looking waxed parasol.

She bit her lower lip to force back her tears.

"Kristoff!" She wailed pitifully from the puddle of rain she sat in.

The broad-shouldered man smiled gently at her, and offered her a hand. She slipped her own into his rough grip and was helped up to her feet in one smooth motion.

"How did you find me?" She whispered, staring deeply into his warm brown eyes.

"Once I figured out your tendencies for getting lost in precipitations of any kind, the rest was easy…"

The princess wrapped her arms around his muscular torso, and pressed her cold face against the heat of his chest.

"Thanks for coming to get me." She said simply.

Kristoff's cheeks reddened.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to seek shelter from the rain?" He chided in a gruff voice, patting her back awkwardly.

"Don't think I won't kick you, Kristoff."

The blonde man sighed softly, pain entering his eyes. He slowly placed his strong arm chastely around Anna's waist, prompting the girl to snuggle up to him more closely.

_Anna…tell me you love me too…_

* * *

Thank you all for your follows and favs! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Frozen and all of its characters, though I'm thinking of talking them into loaning Elsa to me for a bit.

* * *

**Description:** Elsa learns that Anna is out there trapped in a vicious storm. She panics and chases after the person she loves best...

* * *

**Snowing in Summer - Chapter 3**

* * *

Kai, the royal steward, cleared his throat and read from the scroll in his hands.

"My Queen, may I now present the Count Hooke from Rodensville – again."

Queen Elsa sighed softly, but straightened in her seat. The melancholy reflected in her clear, blue eyes was quickly replaced with rapt attention.

A man, dressed in his fine frippery, stepped forward from a long line of restless noblemen, an ingratiating smile plastered onto his tanned face. His long dark hair formed lustrous curls that cascaded down his face to scrape against his scrawny shoulders.

_I wonder if it's real_, the queen thought to herself privately, amused._ Oh, if only Anna were here…he's about to–_

Count Hooke bowed lowly, but his hair remained set in place.

"Your Majesty." He murmured, before straightening up again.

Queen Elsa sat back in her throne, disappointed.

Kai cleared his throat again. "The Count Hooke would like to propose _yet_ _another_ treaty regarding trade relations between Arendelle and Rodensville."

_I can't believe I'm wasting my time with this creep again._

_I wonder where Anna is…_

The queen tapped a finger on the arm of her throne impatiently.

"Dear Count, we've been through this dozens of times…"

_Well, she's obviously with Kristoff again._

"Ah, but Your Majesty, if you could just hear the _new_ revised–"

"But what is it now, dear Count? Further tax reductions?" She smiled blandly, swallowing the rising lump in her throat. "Or a tribute of sorts, perhaps?"

Count Hooke laughed expansively.

"Full access to our oyster harvest at heavily reduced rates, your Majesty. The very _finest_ of pearls in the land." He gave her a toothy grin before adding, "Certainly an offer you can't refuse."

Queen Elsa resisted the urge to laugh in his face.

She leaned forward.

"I'm really surprised you think so, dear Count, since all of your prior attempts to have Arendelle resume trade relations with Weselton have always ended in futility."

The count stiffened.

"Please help me convey my apologies to the Duke of Weselton for having foiled yet another one of his flimsy schemes." She continued pleasantly. "Also, kindly inform him that the next time one of his ships dares to cross my borders again, he'll have it sent back to him as a permanent ice sculpture – it would make a beautiful centrepiece for his town square, wouldn't you agree?"

The dark-haired man gasped, his eyes bulging out. "Is that a _threat?_"

"But of course not, my dear Count." She replied in a sweet voice, flexing her left hand deliberately. "I _never_ say anything I don't mean."

The nobleman visibly choked at that last pronouncement, even as the other noblemen filled the large hall with chuckles and excited murmurings. The queen caught her royal steward giving her a wink.

Then, suddenly–

"Elsa! _Elsa!_ I _need_ you!"

All heads in the royal court turned sharply to the sound of the loud, brazen voice in the huge door way.

"What's wrong, Olaf?" She asked immediately, slowly rising from her throne.

"It's _Anna!_" He cried in despair as he scurried across the carpet in a zig-zag fashion, tumbling and knocking into the frightened noblemen who didn't dodge out of the way quickly enough.

"Sorry. Excuse me! I'm in a hurry! Sorry. Sorry there! Whoops, didn't see you there!"

_Anna–!_

Elsa's face blanched. She sprang forward, shouldering the harassed noblemen in her way. The queen practically flung herself at the boisterous snowman when she finally reached him.

"What's w-wrong with Anna?" She wheezed, looking at him pleadingly.

"Elsa! _Hey!_" The oblivious snowman looked about him in surprise, suddenly taking notice of the thick crowd of people that surrounded them. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting anything?"

"Olaf! _Please! _Tell me what's wrong with Anna!"

Olaf blinked.

"Oh yeah. Well, Elsa–" He paused, eyes shifting to the crowd again. "I – I mean, _Queen_ Elsa, whew, this is nerve-wrecking…gosh, do they all have to stare like that–?"

"_Olaf!_"

"Well, she was sitting by herself at the pier."

Elsa nodded anxiously.

"Watching the ocean waves."

"Go on…" She pressed urgently.

"And she was looking very, _very_ sad…"

"She _was?_"

The snowman nodded enthusiastically. "She looked absolutely terrible – but don't tell her I said that."

"Where is she now?" The queen demanded shakily.

"She's probably still at the pier…"

"_Still_?! But it's pouring _madly_ out there!" Elsa exclaimed in horror, gesturing wildly at the rattling window panes.

A sudden bolt of lightning flashed past the beaded glass, casting an eerie glow on Olaf's face, who then nodded and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. "She _was_ looking _strange_."

"_Strange?_"

"We were at the very _edge_ of the pier – which offers a great view, but which is also really, _really_ scary when the huge waves rise up at you like _that _– anyway, she said that if we did fall in, she wouldn't_ care_ about swimming. So I decided to – Elsa? Hey, Elsa, w-wait for me!"

But Elsa was already on her feet and forcing her way through the nervous crowd. She raced towards and skidded around the imposing doorway, leaving a group of stunned officials in her wake.

The room erupted in general complaint almost immediately.

"B-but, this is _outrageous!_"

"I come all zis way, and she barely glances at me…"

"_What in blue blazes…?_"

"_Unreal!_"

Kai cleared his throat yet again, drawing the attention of the affronted noblemen. "Well, my lords. I'm afraid the queen has taken leave to attend to a matter of grave importance. Might I suggest you all retire to your comfortable quarters before we reconvene again…tomorrow, perhaps?"

There was a sullen collective murmur of assent. What else could they do?

"Very good sirs, now if you would kindly excuse me, I have urgent matters to see to."

The entire troupe began shuffling out of the open doors, deliberately walking around Olaf who remained rooted to the spot. He tapped his chin thoughtfully with his twig fingers.

"You know, I'm quite sure I missed out something…"

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Gerda exclaimed, hurrying after her frenzied platinum-blonde queen. "Where on earth are you going in this terrible storm?"

"_The pier! Summon the guards! My sister's in trouble!_" Elsa cried frantically, throwing her trusted maidservant an imploring glance before yanking the front doors open.

A burst of cold wind and rain blasted into the hallway, knocking her back fiercely. Elsa gasped and a flash of blue light leapt from her palm to splash against the door frame, immediately encasing it in solid ice.

"_No!_"

_Stop it! I mustn't!_

She retracted her palm fearfully and clenched it into a tight fist. Her knuckles whitened.

_Control it! Remember…love will thaw! _

_Love…_

Her sister's bashful smile flashed in her mind.

Elsa set her lips in a grim line. She would do this with or without magic.

"_Queen Elsa!_"

The queen ignored her and stubbornly pushed her way through the deterring winds, chasing after the person she loved most.

* * *

"_Anna!_" Elsa wailed desperately, cupping her hands to her mouth to make herself heard above the howls of the wind.

The hunched queen stepped forward uncertainly, as she braced herself from the punishing rain that continued to slash callously against her already reddened skin.

[_"Well, she was sitting by herself at the pier."_]

…_can't see…_

The queen raised her soaking arm to block the assault of the harsh elements against her face. Another flash of lightning ripped across the skies, followed by a thunderous clap that echoed angrily beyond.

_Over there!_

Elsa groaned deeply in her throat as she struggled to plant another foot forward onto the slippery cobblestones.

_Please be safe!_

["Watching the ocean waves."]

Ocean waves…Anna loved the ocean…

["And she was looking very, _very_ sad…"]

But why? _Why_ was Anna upset?

["…anyway, she said that if we did fall in, she wouldn't care about swimming."]

Upset to the brink of despair...

_It couldn't be…Kristoff…could it?_

Elsa gasped as the rain lashed her in a sudden abusive strike.

_Oh, Anna…_

The dull thud her heels suddenly made with the wooden boards below, made her heart soar with new hope.

_The pier!_

"Anna! Everything will be alright again!" She screamed out hoarsely, her weakened voice battling valiantly against the roaring winds. "_I'm here now!_"

She spluttered, spitting out a mouthful of rain.

"Anna, _please!_ Where _are_ you?"

_It's futile…_

Elsa swung around helplessly, teetering unsteadily on her feet. Her head was pounding. She tried to reach up to touch her temples, but her arms remained limp by her sides.

_Anna…_

She blinked dizzily under her dripping fringe of platinum-blonde, plastered messily across her shuddering face, to search for a sign…any sign…

…_how could you leave me like this?_

And then…

– a snatch of orange –

Her blue eyes squinted dully into the soaking fog.

Wait…_could it be?_

_A-Anna! _

She froze.

…_and Kristoff?_

The familiar figures lay in a tight huddle under a cramped, makeshift shelter.

She advanced slowly towards them, watching unblinkingly as Kristoff's huge hands caressed her sister's body, causing the latter to giggle. The platinum-blonde watched intently as Anna tilted her face towards his invitingly. The blonde man cupped her pretty face in his hand, before tenderly pressing his lips to hers.

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks.

They were kissing.

Fiercely. Passionately.

The pale queen smiled faintly.

_So you didn't need me after all…_

Agony.

…_too much…_

The torrent of rain continued to pound relentlessly against her fair crown, sending steady streams of water down her ashen cheeks as they raced down every inch of her skin, molesting her body.

Sheer agony.

…_I love you too much…_

"Anna…" Elsa called out in a bare whisper, her trembling hand reaching towards her oblivious sister.

She staggered forward weakly, and tripped to the ground with a strangled cry.

Crimson red flashed before her eyes in one tortured moment before it was engulfed completely by darkness.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews, favs and follows. You guys are awesome :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Frozen and all of its characters, though I'm thinking of talking them into loaning Elsa to me for a bit.

**Author's Note:** Hi there, loyal readers! Chapter 4 is up! Anna deals with the guilt of pushing Elsa to exhaustion, and seems hell-bent on waking her from her slumber despite the doctor's orders...Elsanna

* * *

**Snowing in Summer - Chapter 4**

* * *

The air in the Queen's chambers was depressingly thick and humid. A small group crowded solemnly around the stately four poster bed that stood starkly in the darkened room. Outside, the petulant rain had begun to slacken. Ash-grey clouds shrouded the skies, casting a heavy blanket of gloom over all of Arendelle.

A platinum-blonde beauty, garbed in a splendid icy-blue gown, lay on the crisp sheets in deep repose. Her incredibly fair skin was like burnished bronze as it reflected the dancing flames in the fireplace by the bed, lending colour to her pallid cheeks.

Princess Anna bit her lower lip.

The strawberry-blonde treaded across the carpeted floor reservedly, settling by the queen's side and taking her delicate hand in hers. She gazed sorrowfully upon her sister's face, drowning out the physician's reedy voice as he explained the finer details of fever and exhaustion to her stout royal steward and motherly maidservant.

"You couldn't have known…" A gentle voice murmured reasonably in her ear.

Anna closed her eyes, sucking in a deep, shuddering breath.

"She went out in that storm looking for _me_, Kristoff."

The blonde man coughed uncomfortably.

"You'd have done the same…"

"…and I left her _lying_ there unconscious in the rain, just several _feet_ away from me, while we–" Anna stopped abruptly, and turned around to face him.

Kristoff's heart sank to his stomach. Her stricken teal eyes were reddened and puffy.

"The doctor says all she needs is sleep…which is, as you've been saying, long overdue." He patted her on the shoulder. "So look on the bright side, okay?"

Anna's eyelids drooped. She shook her head dejectedly and turned back just in time to see the frail old man release her sister's slight wrist.

"The queen's pulse is regular, though she won't wake for the next couple of hours at least. Heaven knows she could use the rest – she looks exhausted to the _bone_." The royal physician punctuated his last statement with an accusatory glare at all four of them. They bowed their heads in turn like guilty children.

"We'll make sure the queen gets sufficient rest." Kai hurriedly promised. "In the meantime, her official duties will be assumed–"

"–by _me_." Anna interrupted firmly. "I started this mess."

Her declaration was met with a stunned silence. She looked around at their shocked faces, consternation brewing on her face.

"What?" The princess of Arendelle demanded. "I've seen Elsa hold court many times. Surely I could handle it for a mere _week_..."

"I have no doubt that you can, Princess Anna. It's just– well, there's a colossal amount of preparatory work that goes into dealing with the affairs of state." Kai began apprehensively. "_Dull_, _lengthy_ paperwork–"

"You'll be there to guide me, Kai," she responded shortly, "and Kristoff will help too."

The blonde man beside her started in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, I'll help in whatever way I can." He quickly supplied, placing a protective hand on her shoulder.

Anna flashed him a grateful smile.

"Well, regardless, see to it that Queen Elsa _does_ get her rest." The bespectacled old man sighed with a shake of his head as he bent to pick up his physician's kit. "Which means _absolute quiet_ – starting _now_."

He lifted a bushy white brow at them meaningfully, and watched them file out the door in obedience.

The old man nodded with satisfaction, before turning to the strawberry-blonde who remained by her sister's side. He lifted both eyebrows at her.

"I'm staying." She said determinedly, matching his steady gaze.

"Princess Anna," the old physician began testily, "what your sister will benefit _most_ from right now is _undisturbed _rest."

"I _won't_ disturb her." The princess replied indignantly. "I just want to be here when she wakes up."

They continued to glare at each other before the old man finally conceded with a blatant eye roll. He turned and limped his way to the door, muttering expressively under his breath.

She watched him leave through the reflection in the mirror.

_Elsa._

Anna carefully slid her fingers along her sister's slender digits and pulled their hands together in a loving weave. She pressed the back of her sister's hand against her freckled cheek.

Her tender smile melted into a look of horror. "You're _ice-cold–_!"

The strawberry-blonde immediately leapt off the four poster bed and tripped over to the fireplace. She worked at a feverish pace, taking it in turns to feed split logs to the dying embers while stoking them with the long, ebony poker.

Behind her, the queen groaned softly.

"_Elsa?_" She cried, rushing back to her sister's side.

Disappointment burned hotly in her throat. Elsa was still lying motionless on the bed.

_Please wake up._

She took a small step forward.

_I need to tell you..._

Anna's heart skipped a beat.

…_how sorry I am._

She stooped over her slumbering sister and brushed away an errant wisp of hair across Elsa's face.

_You're always trying to protect me…_

Her gaze fell–

…_so let me..._

–fixating on Elsa's beautifully carved lips. A slender finger caressed the queen's smooth, cool skin.

_Soft, moist lips…_

Anna snatched her hand back violently, as if she'd touched a searing hot stove.

_No–!_

"_No…_"

She backed away jerkily–

–just a fraction too quickly–

–ramming her elbow sharply against the solid bedpost.

Pain flared up her arm.

"_Mhhhhhmmmmm_–_!_" A muffled wail escaped from her tightly pressed lips, as her hand flew to her throbbing elbow.

She stepped backwards in a daze–

–promptly tripping on the trailing satin sheets by the bed, slipping backwards with her arms flailing wildly–

"_Whoooooooooa_–_!_"

A hot draft nudged her warningly from behind.

Her eyes widened into round disks.

_The f-fireplace!_

Seconds slowed to a nerve-wrecking crawl–

–gritting her teeth, she wrenched her body forward desperately, throwing herself forth–

–arcing over her comatose sister's body–

–and landing face first onto the cushy mattress with a dull smack.

"_Ooommph!_"

Anna's panicked face snapped up at once–

_Oh sh–!_

–and relaxed.

Elsa was still fast asleep, a perfect picture of radiance and serenity.

"_Darn…it…_" Anna wheezed as lightly as she could, painfully aware that her body was bent awkwardly over her sister's abdomen.

She wriggled her feet helplessly.

Empty air.

_Well, this is awkward._

Anna's tensed arms started to tremble. The princess turned her head over her shoulder to glance at her slumbering sister.

_Okay…_

"And for my next amazing feat…" She muttered wryly, assessing her situation. "Here goes..."

_Please don't wake up now._

Holding her breath, she pried off one hand from the sinking folds of white sheets and angled her body away to plant it beside Elsa's pillow, propping herself up.

"Yes!" She whispered triumphantly. "Now for the other…"

Wincing in trepidation, she pulled her left hand out from under her, carelessly scraping her arm across the piercing ice crystals that protruded from her sister's enchanted gown.

"_Ah–!_" She gasped, quickly twisting her arm to see the damage.

Long glistening threads of crimson red oozed out sluggishly along the length of her tanned arm.

_Perfect._

_Really, Elsa? _

Anna's brows knitted together in concentration. She rooted her hand gingerly on the other side of her sister's pillow, and attempted to lift her left leg over to the other end of the bed – but quickly hit a snag.

_...I'm stuck._

She looked about herself for a moment.

_Uhm._

Then, almost as an afterthought, she began hitching the ends of the ruffled skirt up her knees with her right hand, while leaning her weight on her left, freeing her legs.

_There we go._

The strawberry-blonde smiled crookedly to herself, and dropped her gaze–

_Now if I could just–_

–right into her sister's statuesque face.

Her heart skipped another beat.

Elsa's long curling dark lashes cast fringes of shadows over the snowy blooms of her cheeks, her flawless features incandescent as they basked in the glory of the fire's caress.

Teal eyes drifted hazily to the light dusting of freckles patterned across the queen's cheeks, each one of them artistically arranged on the beautiful contours of her face, seemingly by design.

_I never noticed…_

Mesmerised, she began counting them, like stars in the night sky...

…faltering each time Elsa's gentle breathing made her lose track...

A particularly loud crackle from the fireplace jerked her out of her reverie.

_Wait, what?!_

She quickly shook her head to clear the dull fog in her mind.

_Darn._

_Guess that cranky old man was right._

"Just a sec." The princess grunted under her breath, to no one in particular.

She was just starting to shift her body weight when her exposed leg suddenly brushed against soft, silky flesh–

Her heart leapt.

_Oh._

She reeled in her leg almost instinctively, inadvertently sliding it even higher up the slit in Elsa's dress.

The soft lushness of her sister's leg seemed to go on forever...

A strangled sound escaped from deep within her throat.

Her knee was moving on its own accord, forcing its way slowly and deliberately along Elsa's sensuous flesh...

Anna struggled to breathe-

_S-stop–_

…relishing everything in its path.

Her roving knee battled the straining seams of the dress, pressing itself obsessively against Elsa's bare upper thigh. The feel of her sister's warm, supple flesh against hers nearly drove her to the brink–

_Ngh–_

Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead. Strawberry-blonde plaits swung gravely as Anna's body quivered in rhythm to her quick, shallow breaths. Her shadowed, freckled face hovered precariously over Elsa's cold, indifferent countenance, flushed with need.

A strange intense light entered her teal eyes.

_Look at me…_

Her elbows buckled, falling languidly onto her forearms.

_Please, just for a little while…_

Bright teal eyes trained longingly on the alluring crimson lips only inches apart.

Cool breath brushed against her tanned face enticingly.

She closed her eyes and leaned in impulsively, pressing her craving lips fully against Elsa's.

Softness.

Warmth.

Closeness. After an eternity's worth of wait.

Anna pulled back at last with a quivering sigh, carefully running her moist tongue over her lips.

_Mhmm..._

Her eyelids drooped–

"Elsa…"

She caved with a relenting sigh, pressing her heaving chest intimately against her sister's pliant body.

Blood blotted the pristine sheets as she dug her forearms deeper into the mattress, fervently planting soft, passionate kisses against Elsa's resting lips.

"_Mhmm…_"

Her other knee reached up and dug into the soft folds of her sister's dress, sliding it repeatedly against Elsa's long limbs.

"Haa..."

The girl's lustful lips began their eager descent, sucking tenderly at Elsa's slender alabaster neck, leaving a conspicuous trail of reddish-skin.

"_Mhmm…mhmmm…_"

The kisses deepened as they furthered their conquest down the crevices of Elsa's collarbone. Yearning hands grasped Elsa's shoulders possessively, gently massaging smooth, luscious flesh as they eased down the flimsy gauze fabric of her dress.

Anna's lips ventured towards her sister's cleavage, earnestly sucking at the perky, succulent flesh while her busy fingers continued to work the dress, dragging it down…

...and further down.

A glimpse of smooth pink peeked tantalisingly from the careless folds of the dress.

_Ngh–!_

"Haaa...haa…" Anna panted heavily, her parted lips poised hungrily over the exposed pink flesh–

Beneath her, Elsa began to stir. "Ugh…"

"_Hnghhh?_" Anna choked, instantly pushing herself away from the squirming beauty and falling back heavily onto the foot of the bed in a thrashing heap.

_Oh no–!_

"_B-bad…_" Anna gasped weakly, awakening to her senses. "_T-this is bad–!_"

_W-what just happened?_

She tumbled off the bed clumsily, bleary-eyed and disoriented.

_What have I d-done?_

"_I'm so, so sorry, _Elsa_…_" Anna choked, trembling violently as she backed away towards the door.

She watched in terror as her platinum-blonde sister continued to writhe on the bed.

_No–!_

Her back hit solid wood.

"_Ngh–!_"

Stealing one last contrite look at the drowsing figure on the bed, she reached for the door knob, wrenched the door open, and fled – as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Elsa's sapphire eyes snapped wide open as the footsteps died away.

"…_w-what?_" Her shaky voice was but a scarce whisper.

She curled up into herself and cupped her mouth with trembling hands.

Beyond her, the luminous flames in grating crackled and burned with renewed passion.

* * *

Thanks so much for your lovely reviews, faves and follows! Glad that there are people out there who appreciate this!

Btw, I love your reaction, Icy-Windbreeze haha! Elsa's treatment in Ch. 3 _was_ kinda over the top haha! :P


End file.
